


A Chance Crossing

by FaithlessBex



Series: Cross-posts from FFN [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A police station in 21st century just got interesting for a certain Doctor. Seventh Doctor, Mels, and a splash of Amy. Mentions of Ace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Crossing

The Doctor sat in one of the chairs at the police station, waiting for the men in charge to release Ace. Luckily, it was 21st Century Earth this time and not any prison that would wipe her memory… Once was enough, thank you very much. A red headed woman marched out of the holding area, followed by a young, darker skinned woman. "I told you that I wanted to go a few months without you doing this, Mels. You were _so_ close to breaking your record. And you got someone else involved as well! How irresponsible are you going to be?"

"Oh, c'mon Amy, you got to admit that bit with the firecrackers was cool. Gotta thank Ace for it."

The red head turned, glaring at her friend. The Doctor watched the pair, intrigued. "Sit down Mels. I'm going to call Rory to pick us up and then I'm going to the rest room. You will not move an inch, understood?"

The other rolled her eyes, dropping into the seat across from the Time Lord. "Whatever you say, _mum_." Fondness filled her eyes as the woman, Mels, watched her friend walk away. Suddenly, her head snapped back, brown eyes focusing on the Doctor curiously. "You Ace's friend? 'The Professor'?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'm letting her sit for a while, though. Let her remember that explosive objects are only for certain circumstances."

Mels chuckled. "Amy used to do that to me. Then she figured out it doesn't work. So what's your name? All Ace said was Professor."

"It's Doctor, actually." The woman stiffened, eyes narrowing. The Doctor continued, seeing her mouth open. "And it's just The Doctor. No additives or extras." He saw all her muscles tense, as if she were about to attack. Interesting. "What's your name?"

"…Mels. Melody." She said after a few moments. Her muscles slowly relaxed and the hostility bled from her eyes. A wave of wrongness overcame the Doctor. This woman was wrong, or was it the moment? Something in the back of his head was screaming at him to get Ace and run, run from this woman.

The Doctor stood, tipping his hat slightly and heading to the desk as the redhead reentered the room. "Alright Mels, let's wait for Rory outside."

Mels nodded, glancing back at the short man. "See ya later, Professor. Tell Ace thanks!"


End file.
